Sisi Binatang
by Veela Most
Summary: Ia membelalakkan matanya.Naruto tak habis pikir. Ternyata hewan buruan yang ia incar adalah seekor siluman. Sho-ai. Dedicated for FFC. RnR, please?


Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak membelalakkan matanya. Bukan karena ia telah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang sedari tadi diinginkannya, tetapi lebih kepada apa yang baru saja ia saksikan.

Naruto tak habis pikir. Ternyata hewan buruan yang ia incar adalah seekor siluman.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Fantasy, Shounen-ai. Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Sisi Binatang **

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Dedicated for Fantasia Fanfiction Contest**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mendinginkan kepala. Dan mari kita mengingat bagaimana kronologis yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mulanya, dengan berbekal beberapa anak panah, busur kebanggaannya, dan kuda tunggangan yang kuat, Naruto menyusuri hutan di pinggir desa yang biasa ia jadikan sebagai tempat berburunya. Berburu adalah hobinya, ia tak pernah absen dari kegiatan itu. Sudah menjadi prioritas utamanya untuk berburu sekali selama seminggu. Jika ia sudah menentukan targetnya, Naruto akan mengejarnya sampai dapat.

Kemudian di tengah hutan, tepatnya di mana kejadian ini berlangsung, Naruto melihat seekor serigala berawarna hitam pekat yang tampak buas dengan taring-taringnya yang mencuat dan air liur yang berjatuhan dari mulutnya. Terkesan aneh memang, mengingat tak sembarang hutan terdapat jenis serigala macam itu.

Lagipula seekor serigala bukanlah hewan yang lazim untuk diburu.

Namun tampak Naruto yang tak menghiraukannya. Dengan hentakan kakinya pada pinggul kuda tersebut, segera ia mengejar serigala yang berlari kencang setelah menyadari keberadaannya. Melesat dengan gesit dan lincah di antara pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto merasa kewalahan juga mengimbangi laju targetnya. Dalam hati Naruto merutuki kecerobohan yang dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Andai saja tadi ia tidak menginjak ranting ketika ia tengah mengendap-endap, serigala tersebut tidak akan kabur dan ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mengejarnya.

Semakin lama, lari serigala itu semakin kencang, seiiring dengan semakin cepatnya kuda tunggangan Naruto berlari menyusulnya. Dan semakin tak sabar pula Naruto bermain kejar-kejaran seperti ini. Lama-lama hatinya dongkol juga menghadapi serigala tangguh tersebut. Ini baru pertama kalinya Naruto mengalami hal menyusahkan seperti ini, di mana ia harus mengejar hewan buruan yang bahkan belum pernah ia lakukan dalam pengalaman berburunya selama ini. Naruto mendapatkan hewan buruannya hanya dalam satu tembakan anak panah.

Pada akhirnya, habis sudah kesabaran Naruto. Ia meraih panah yang berada di punggungnya dan mencari posisi yang tepat supaya panahnya bisa meluncur dengan tepat sasaran. Segera Naruto menarik anak panah tersebut yang lantas meluncur dengan gesitnya dan menusuk tepat ke sasaran yang diincarnya.

Rasa bangga pun tak ayal lagi meluap di dada Naruto saat menemukan serigala itu tergolek tanpa perlawanan dan mengaum dengan keras, merasakan sakit dari panah yang menusuk organ di dalam tubuhnya. Betapa pun hebatnya hewan itu, tetaplah Naruto yang menang. Sebuah senyum bertengger di wajah tan itu, sangat kentara dengan rasa sombong. Namun, senyum itu tidak bertahan lama saat kedua bola mata _sapphire_nya menangkap pemandangan ganjil, membuatnya meloncat ke belakang dari posisinya semula karena saking terkejutnya

Kenapa?

Karena wujud asli dari sang serigala yang tadi diburunya adalah wujud yang sekarang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan warna rambut hitam kelam, sosok yang sangat identik dengan kegelapan malam.

Naruto mengernyit seraya mengurut pelan pelipis kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ekspresi heran bercampur tidak percaya masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sungguh saat ini ia tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang jelas-jelas telah terjadi di hadapannya sendiri. Ia yakin, ini pasti halusinansi atau semacamnya yang timbul karena ia kelelahan akibat rutinitasnya.

Ya, pasti ini hanya halusinansi.

Atau mungkin bunga tidur?

Lantas ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, matanya terpejam setelahnya. Walaupun ini tidak nyata dan hanya bunga tidur, maka setelah ia menurunkan telapak tangannya dan kembali membuka kelopak matanya, ia akan berada di atas ranjang kesayangannya dengan piyama yang membalut tubuhnya. Lalu beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan memulai rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

Siapa tahu cara ini berhasil.

Kemudian secara perlahan Naruto menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu secara perlahan pula Naruto membuka matanya, menampakkan dua kelereng biru yang sesaat tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata tersebut. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menelaah adakah yang berbeda sebelum Naruto menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto refleks menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Aneh, tak ada perubahan apapun.

Pemuda jelmaan serigala itu masih berbaring di ranjang yang seharusnya ia tempati, dan bokongnya masih mendarat di kursi dekat perapian.

Apa-apaan ini? Jadi, peristiwa di luar akal ini memang benar-benar telah menimpa dirinya?

Tangan itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri, merasa frustasi dengan ini semua. Naruto menjerit dalam hati. Ya Tuhan, katakan jika ini semua tidak benar. Siluman itu 'kan hanya ada di dalam dongeng, dan dongeng itu tidak nyata! Bahkan dirinya sangat membenci dongeng. Bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa terperangkap dalam hal khayalan seperti ini!

Sepertinya frustasi yang melanda hatinya berdampak buruk bagi kinerja otaknya. Tampak tangan Naruto yang mulai liar menampar dan mencubit dirinya sendiri. Naruto berharap dengan cara ini ia segera sadar dari tidurnya. Bahkan sampai pipinya memerah pun Naruto tetap melancarkan aksi gila itu. Tak hanya sampai di situ, Naruto mencoba peruntungan lain dengan mendaratkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Meja pun tak luput dari sasaran kepalanya.

"Hentikan aksi konyolmu itu."

Seketika Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara lain yang menyapa alat pendengarannya. Lantas Naruto berbalik, melihat pemuda jelmaan tersebut telah sadar dari pingsannya. Tatapan aneh yang dilancarkan orang asing tersebut kepada Naruto membuat Naruto menciut. Berarti, tindakan abnormal yang tadi keluar begitu saja dari otaknya telah dilihat oleh orang asing itu? Wajah Naruto memerah. Bukan karena tingginya suhu kamar yang berasal dari perapian yang berkobar, tetapi karena dugaan yang baru saja mampir sejenak di kepalanya.

Ini sungguh memalukan!

Dengan gerakan kikuk, seraya merayap di dinding seperti seekor cecak yang kehilangan ekornya, Naruto keluar dan menutup dengan keras daun pintu kamarnya. Kakinya berkali-kali melangkah memutar, tangan tan itu lagi-lagi mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan dari awal. Pemuda itu telah bangun, lantas apa yang diperbuatnya setelah ini?

Tak lama kemudian daun pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok sang jelmaan serigala dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sosok itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar, seolah tidak mempedulikan perilaku gugup Naruto yang sangat kentara.

"Bisakah kau memberiku pakaian yang layak?"

\(^.^)/

Bukan mau Naruto untuk mengatakan ini, tetapi tubuh pemuda itu memang proposional. Kekar dan berisi. Cukup berat juga Naruto mengakui kenyataan ini.

Dan bukan mau Naruto pula yang telah melihat seluruh rupa dari fisik pemuda itu. Ia tak sengaja melihat tubuh polos sang pemuda tanpa dibalut apapun selang beberapa detik setelah pemuda itu bertransformasi dari wujud silumannya ke wujud manusianya. Sungguh, jika ia diberi pilihan, Naruto lebih memilih untuk kabur saja dan membiarkan sang siluman tergolek di hutan itu. Tetapi, sisi manusiawinya sama sekali tak mengijinkannya untuk membiarkan mantan buruannya tergeletak begitu saja. Pada akhirnya Naruto membawa pulang sang jelmaan serigala itu dan merawat luka akibat anak panahnya yang meluncur dari tangannya sendiri.

Disesali pun tiada guna. Terlanjur kepalang basah. Setidaknya Naruto harus menerima konsekuensi dari tindakan manusiawinya dan membiarkan orang asing itu menumpang di rumahnya sampai luka di tubuhnya sembuh. Dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan, ia harus menyiapkan bahan makanan yang lebih banyak, pikirnya setelah mata _saphhire_nya menangkap pemandangan yang membabi-buta. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata selera makan sang penumpang besar juga. Lima piring nasi dengan tiga piring lauk-pauk ludes seketika. Sama sekali tak menyisakan sedikit pun untuk sang pemilik rumah, padahal Naruto belum menyantap makan malamnya.

"Ada makanan lagi?"

Pelipis Naruto berkedut mendengar ucapan yang _to the point _tanpa ada kadar sopan sedikit pun.

"Ada, tidak?"

Setelah pelipisnya yang berkedut, kini hembusan nafas jengkel yang keluar dari indera penciuman Naruto. Orang ini, sama sekali tidak tahu terimakasih. Apa sejak kecil dia tidak pernah diajari sopan santun, bagaimana cara menghormati orang lain, dan mengucapkan terimakasih setelah mendapat pertolongan? Dasar orang bar-bar.

Naruto beranjak dari hadapan pemuda itu dan pergi ke dapur. Ia mengambil satu-satunya yang masih tersisa dari dapurnya. Kini dapurnya telah bersih sempurna dari makanan lezat yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Semua sudah disapu habis oleh parasit sialan itu. Naruto dongkol setengah mati.

Saat tiba di kamarnya sambil membawa apa yang tadi diambilnya dari dapur, Naruto meletakkannya secara kasar di hadapan pemuda itu. Sedangkan objek dari kekesalan Naruto hanya bisa memandang heran terhadap apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Pemuda itu mendongak, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sungguh membuat Naruto ingin segera mendaratkan bogem mentah di wajah itu.

"Satu teko air putih?"

"Dengar. Asal kau tahu, sikap dan perilakumu yang menjengkelkan itu hampir membuat amarahku naik ke ubun-ubun. Selain menjengkelkan, kau juga sangat menyebalkan! Setelah menghabiskan semua makananku, sekarang kau mau apa, hah! Asal kau tahu, satu teko air putih itu adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari dapurku. Suka tidak suka, habiskan!" racau Naruto. Emosi yang sedari tadi ia kubur dalam-dalam akhirnya mencuat juga. Dasar manusia jadi-jadian yang tak tahu adat!

Tampak pemuda itu memperhatikan sejenak teko air putih itu. Kedua alisnya berkerut. Lagi-lagi kepalanya mendongak ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak mau menghabiskannya."

"Terserah." Naruto membereskan piring-piring di sekitar ranjangnya. "Sekarang turun dari ranjangku. Aku mau tidur."

Bukannya menyingkir, pemuda itu malah memonopoli ranjang milik Naruto dengan cara membentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya sampai tidak ada tempat lagi bagi Naruto untuk singgah dan membaringkan diri. Selimut tebal nan hangat ditindihnya sedangkan dua bantal yang tergeletak ia tumpuk dan dijadikan penyangga dobel bagi kepalanya. Yeah... Properti ranjang ternyata tak luput juga.

"Sekarang ranjang ini menjadi hak teritorialku."

Naruto mendelik. Tadi makanannya, sekarang ranjangnya? _What the hell?_

"Turun."

Jelmaan serigala tersebut memutar bola matanya. "Tidak."

Pemuda itu benar-benar membuat Naruto hampir terserang _epilepsi. _Jika bayangan imajiner bisa dilihat oleh manusia secara kasat mata, maka akan tampak asap yang mengepul hebat di kepala Naruto, membubung tinggi dan begitu pekat sampai-sampai kalah adu tanding oleh asap yang berasal dari perapian kamarnya. Tidak tahan dengan intimidasi yang dilakukan orang asing di rumahnya sendiri, Naruto segera merebut paksa properti ranjangnya secara kasar dengan cara yang sangat tidak berperikebantalan dan berperikeselimutan.

Begitu juga sosok yang sekarang mutlak menjadi musuh Naruto. Tidak mau kalah begitu saja dengan Naruto. Lagipula 'kan ini hanya perang saling memperebutkan teritorial ranjang, di mana dirinya harus mempertahankan daerah jajahannya dari si pejuang kemerdekaan. Cukup mudah. Apalagi dirinya yang sebagai siluman tentu saja memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar.

Namun tampaknya kepercayaan diri yang tadi sempat mampir terbuang begitu saja saat tubuhnya tergelincir jatuh dari ranjang saat Naruto menarik selimut yang sempat berada di bawah tubuhnya. Naruto tergelak hebat. Mata _saphhire _itu menampilkan tatapan yang kental akan kebanggaan dan kemenangan.

"Bahkan saat perang memperebutkan ranjang pun kau kalah? Ck, ck, menyedihkan." Senyum sinis terukir di wajah tan milik Naruto. "Jadi sekarang, enyah kau!"

Berbagai umpatan mengalir deras di batin sang pemuda. Hanya satu umpatan yang berhasil keluar dan menerobos dari pertahanan mulutnya. "Dasar manusia berjiwa kerdil."

Indera pendengaran Naruto berhasil menangkap umpatan dari pemuda yang saat ini tengah jatuh tersungkur di lantai, berhasil memancing emosi Naruto dan membuat suasana hatinya gerah. "A-apa kau bilang?" ujarnya dengan tidak sabar. Baru pertama kali Naruto mendapat olokan yang menusuk.

Tampak wajah pucat dari pemilik sang pelaku umpatan menyunggingkan senyum seringainyayang khas. Sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di pikirannya, seperti ada bohlam pijar yang menyala terang di atas kepalanya. Menyudutkan lawan dari sisi mental adalah keahliannya, kenapa dirinya sampai lupa untuk menggunakan kemahirannya yang satu ini? Apalagi sebagai bentuk dari perlawanan dengan imbalan berupa ranjang nyaman itu.

"Ya, manusia berjiwa kerdil yang memaksa orang lain yang baru saja hampir dibunuhnya tadi siang agar hengkang dari ranjang." Naruto masuk dalam perangkap, tergambar jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tersudut. "Dan bahkan tidak meminta maaf setelah melesatkan anak panah biadabnya ke tubuhku."

Sepertinya beberapa kata dari kalimat yang diucapkan sang pemuda berhasil membuat Naruto luluh lantah. Tatapan kebanggaan yang semula terpancar di diri Naruto lenyap begitu saja, tergantikan dengan suasana jiwa yang _amburadul,_ tidak _karuan_. Jelmaan serigala tersebut ternyata berhasil menohok Naruto sampai-sampai Naruto angkat tangan dan memberi sebagian wilayah kekuasaannya ke pemuda tersebut dengan meletakkan sebuah guling di tengah ranjang sebagai pembatas, satu-satunya properti ranjang yang selamat wal'afiat.

"Puas sekarang?"

Sang jelmaan serigala menyeringai senang. Akhirnya dirinya berhasil juga mendapatkan kenyamanan dalam tidurnya, walaupun cuma setengah, tanpa bantal dan selimut yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi dari perang kecilnya beberapa menit lalu. Namun setidaknya, ini masih jauh lebih baik daripada tidur di bawah dengan beralaskan dinginnya lantai ubin yang menusuk. Tetapi setelah dipikir kembali, seharusnya dirinya layak untuk mendapatkan lebih dari ini. Karena dirinya adalah sang korban dari seorang pemburu.

Lantas sang pemuda naik ke atas ranjang, mulai menutup mata dan melelapkan diri. Membiarkan kinerja organ tubuhnya beristirahat dari kerja kerasnya. Lagipula luka ditubuhnya belum sembuh benar. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia mulai membaringkan diri dan tidur dengan posisi memunggungi sang pemuda.

\(^.^)/

Naruto tak habis pikir dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Ia menatap horor kedua tangannya yang tengah menenteng dua tas belanja ukuran besar yang penuh dengan bahan makanan. Ini pun juga masih pagi sekali. Seharusnya ia masih melingkar di atas ranjang. Melenceng jauh dari apa yang menjadi kebiasaan hidupnya.

Sebenarnya bukan mau Naruto untuk melencengkan diri dari jadwal hariannya, hanya saja Naruto memang sengaja pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk membeli bahan makanan yang nanti akan dijadikan sarapannya karena satu jam yang lalu Naruto baru saja mengalami hal abnormal lain selain hal abnormal yang kemarin menimpanya. Jujur saja, mengingatnya bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Bahkan bulu-bulu halus di tangannya berdiri. Perasaan geli bercampur dengan aneh menjadi satu ketika peristiwa satu jam lalu melintas di pikirannya.

Ekor berukuran sebesar pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan bulu berwarna hitam pekat yang menutupinya. Mengayun-ayun pelan di sepanjang area wajah Naruto. Sensasi yang membuatnya hampir bersin itu sukses membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Dan setelah menelaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, seketika bokong kesayangannya mendarat ke lantai.

Tepatnya Naruto terjungkal dari ranjangya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Penampakan di atas ranjang miliknya adalah penyebab yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa Naruto bangun dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit seperti ini. Matanya menangkap pantulan bayangan berupa seekor serigala, wujud asli dari sang pemuda yang telah menginap di rumahnya.

Naruto lagi-lagi menepuk kedua pipinya, mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bahkan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah menjadi penghuni tetap saku celana Naruto. Rasa menggelitik yang menyapa kulit wajah Naruto benar-benar membuat Naruto kelabakan. Ini gara-gara ekor sialan itu yang dengan seenaknya bermain di area wajahnya saat ia tidur.

Sebenarnya makhluk jadi-jadian itu bisa mengontrol perubahan wujudnya tidak, sih?

Suara deritan pintu menggema, menampakkan sosok sang pemilik rumah yang tampak kesulitan membawa belanjaannya. Awalnya ia berniat untuk langsung menuju ke dapur, segera berkutat dengan bahan makanan mentah untuk diolah menjadi makanan yang enak disantap. Memang Naruto sengaja tidak memperkerjakan seorang pembantu agar ia ingin hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain.

Sebelum ia sampai di ruang dapur, matanya melihat sosok sang pemuda dengan tubuh yang dibalut oleh kain seprai ranjangnya. Dia tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu seraya memandang datar ke arah Naruto. Rupanya baju yang kemarin baru Naruto berikan sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Sobek di sana-sini karena perubahan bentuk wujudnya. "Berikan aku sepotong pakaian lagi."

Naruto mendengus. "Ambil sendiri di lemari." Tanpa mempedulikan pemuda itu lagi, Naruto lantas melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur sesuai niatnya semula. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah sang pemudan yang rupanya masih belum beranjak dari sofa tersebut. Mata _sapphire_ itu melayangkan tatapan jengah. "Ini terahir kalinya aku memberimu pakaian. Kurasa aku sudah cukup berbaik hati padamu selama satu hari satu malam ini."

Kembali Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tangan tan itu meraih celemek dan memakainya. Dengan lihai Naruto mengolah bahan mentah tersebut menjadi makanan yang lezat dan menggugah selera. Setelah satu setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya selesai juga. Meja makan yang di atasnya menyajikan beragam kuliner hasil kreasinya tertata rapi. Cukup banyak untuk dimakan oleh dirinya sendiri karena sebenarnya Naruto memang sengaja mamasak lebih banyak karena di rumahnya kini ada penghuni lain. Dan juga mengingat betapa hebatnya nafsu makan si penumpang, Naruto pun memasak dengan banyak pula.

Heran juga. Kenapa pula ia mau repot-repot seperti ini?

Ngomong-ngomong, di mana si penumpang itu? Apakah masih di dalam kamar. Lantas Naruto menuju ke kamarnya untuk memanggil orang itu supaya segera menyantap sarapannya. Begitu ia memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya, Naruto terhenyak.

Sosok jelmaan serigala tersebut berdiri di samping jendela berukuran besar di kamarnya. Sinar matahari yang masih terasa hangat menimpa tubuhnya, seolah-olah mengeluarkan aura yang membuat Naruto tak berkedip. Walaupun memakai bajunya yang paling usang yang dimiliki olehnya pun dia tetap mampu memancarkan auranya yang menawan.

Aura ini, benar-benar menakjubkan.

Naruto terperanjat saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu menoleh dan menyadari kehadirannya. Terutama saat melihat kedua bola mata sang pemuda. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa pemuda tersebut memiliki sepasang bola mata _onyx _yang berkilat. Begitu hitam dan kelam. Sangat memikat.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan terbata-bata, ia mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi niatannya untuk datang mencarinya ke kamar ini. "Makanan sudah siap."

Pemuda itu kemudian mengekor Naruto menuju ke ruang makan. Perlahan tangan pucat sang pemuda menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. Jika kemarin dia menyantap makanan dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan tata krama, maka kali ini dia menyantap makanan dengan tenang. Yang aneh, dia hanya menghabiskan satu piring makanan.

"Tidak kau habiskan semua, eh?" Dahi Naruto berkerut. Sikapnya yang berbeda dari kemarin membuat Naruto heran. "Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Tangan pucat sang pemuda meraih tisu di meja makan dan mengelap bibirnya. "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kenyang? Bukannya kemarin kau sudah menghabiskan semua jatah makananku? Lalu sekarang kau hanya memakan satu piring dan kau bilang kau sudah kenyang? Ayolah, habiskan semua ini. Tak mungkin aku memakan makanan sebanyak ini sendirian. Lagipula aku sengaja memasak makanan sebanyak ini untukmu."

"Aku bukanlah manusia yang butuh asupan energi sebanyak tiga kali sehari. Aku siluman, dan aku hanya makan sekali dalam tiga hari."

Hatinya tertohok. Naruto memandang beberapa makanan yang masih tertata rapi yang bahkan belum setengahnya habis. Entah kenapa emosi yang ganjil tiba-tiba membeludak di dadanya, terlebih setelah mendengar ucapan enteng dari orang asing itu. Naruto tak mampu membendungnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto membanting meja makan tersebut sampai terbalik, membuat makanan yang tersaji di atasnya porak poranda. Nafasnya memburu. Matanya melempar pandangan nyalang ke sosok yang masih saja tenang setelah menyaksikan luapan amarah Naruto.

Ternyata luapan amarah Naruto tak hanya sampai di situ saja. Makanan lezat yang kini telah porak poranda dan berhamburan di lantai makin tak berbentuk lagi ketika kaki Naruto dengan membabi-buta menginjak dan menendang makanan itu. Peduli setan dengan berapa banyak uang yang sudah ia keluarkan untuk membuat makanan ini.

\(^.^)/

Ternyata perasaan manusia itu sensitif sekali. Seharusnya tadi dirinya mencoba untuk lebih menghargai perasaan si pemilik rumah. Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, dirinya tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang menurutnya benar dan apa yang telah dirasakannya. Lagipula, untuk apa pemilik rumah ini bersedia repot-repot memasakkan makanan sebanyak itu untuknya?

Setelah selesai membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat si pemilik rumah (sebagai bentuk dari rasa penyesalan yang berkadar sepuluh persen), jelmaan siluman tersebut lantas mencari keberadaan si pemilik rumah yang menghilang begitu saja. Sudah dicarinya ke semua ruangan pun hasilnya nihil. Di mana gerangan si pemilik rumah itu?

Saat dirinya tengah berada di balkon lantai dua di belakang rumah, mata _onyx_nya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Si pemilik rumah ternyata tidur di halaman belakang. Segera dia turun dan menghampiri sosok itu. Tampak si pemilik rumah yang tengah terlelap di bangku panjang di bawah pohon besar. Hawanya di sini memang sejuk, membuat siapapun bisa saja ikut terlelap di sini.

Lantas sang jelmaan serigala mendudukan diri di bangku panjang itu. Kedua kelereng hitamnya meniti wajah sang pemilik rumah yang tidur. Tak dapat dipungkiri, sejak pertama kali melihat sepasang bola itu saat ia telah sadar dari pingsannya, dia terpesona dengan mata _sapphire _yang dimiliki sang pemilik rumah ini. Seolah-olah membiusnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke samudera yang luas. Juga membawanya terbang tinggi ke langit biru yang indah.

Begitu memikat.

Perlahan ia membawa tangan pucatnya ke wajah itu. Jari telunjuknya bergerilya. Mulai dari hidungnya, menuju ke pipinya, sampai ke tulang rahangnya. Sensasi yang dirasakannya saat menyentuh wajah itu dengan jari telunjuknya membawa desiran halus di dadanya.

"Kau membuatku risih."

Cepat-cepat sang pemuda mengenyahkan jarinya. Apa yang sudah diperbuatnya ini, sungguh di luar kendali pikirinnya, membuat si pemilik rumah tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Kalau kau di sini hanya untuk mengganggu suasana hatiku, lebih baik kau pergi ke tempat lain."

Sang jelmaan menghela nafas. Sikap sang pemilik rumah mendadak menjadi dingin seperti ini. Mungkin sikap yang dilancarkan sang pemilik rumah ini memang pantas diterima olehnya, mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaiman caranya menghargai. Kau ingat, aku adalah siluman. Dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi berperasaan yang dimiliki manusia. Yang dimiliki siluman sepertiku adalah sisi binatang."

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dengan sikapmu kepadaku tadi pagi?"

"Tidak. Bahkan aku tak mengenal apa itu rasa bersalah."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Sejujurnya ia jengkel mendengar jawaban lugas yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Mau marah pun tidak ada gunanya. Sepertinya ia harus menghapus sisi binatangnya dan mengajari pemuda ini bagaimana bersikap dan berperilaku baik dan berperasaan. Mungkin dimulai dari mengenal siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu ke padaku. Dimulai dari nama, mungkin?"

"Baiklah." Sang pemuda melemparkan pandangannya ke si pemilik rumah. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku seekor siluman." Jeda sekian lama. Tidak ada sambungan apapun dari sang jelmaan serigala yang kini dikenalnya dengan nama Sasuke.

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu apa lagi? Sekarang giliranmu."

"Oke, oke. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku seorang pemburu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Lantas apa lagi?"

Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti dibalas oleh sang pemilik rumah yang sekarang dikenalnya dengan nama Naruto. Seperti ada urat yang menyembul dari balik pelipis kepalanya. Tak hanya membalasnya secara implisit, tetapi juga melemparkan senyuman kemenangan yang sungguh menyebalkan. Akhirnya dengan berat hati juga, Sasuke menceritakan siapa dirinya secara detail.

"Aku adalah siluman yang ditinggal pergi oleh koloniku. Selama ini aku mengembara sendirian, mungkin tidak lagi sejak kau melepaskan anak panah biadabmu itu ke tubuhku. Dan sekarang, aku tengah duduk di bangku yang sama denganmu." Jeda lagi. "Aku layak menerima timbal balik yang sepadan."

Naruto tersenyum. Sepenuhnya ia mengerti benar apa maksud dari kalimat terakhir tersebut. "Sejak kecil aku yatim piatu dan hidup sendirian, mungkin tidak lagi setelah aku membawa pulang ke rumahku. Dan sekarang, aku tengah berbaring di bangku yang sama denganmu."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian atmosfir yang menyelubungi mereka terasa hangat, melingkupi suasana hati mereka yang tenang, juga berdebar dengan kencang. Mereka saling memandang dua bola mata yang masing-masing mereka kagumi. Di _sapphire _terpantul _onyx, _di _onyx _terpantul _sapphire. _Masing-masing tengah terhanyut dalam keindahan yang mereka kagumi.

"Aku suka warna bola matamu."

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama tertegun. Mereka telah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Bias merah pun segera memenuhi wajah mereka, begitu merah sampai menjalar ke daun telinga.

Sepertinya atmosfir hangat yang melingkupi hati mereka tersisihkan oleh suasana canggung.

\(^.^)/

Masih terpatri dengan jelas bagaimana mereka saling menghindar satu sama lain. Rupanya suasana canggung sukses menjadi satu-satunya pemenang di antara mereka. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya mendekat bila Naruto hendak mengganti perban yang membalut tubuh Sasuke atau Sasuke yang datang ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya. Itu pun tanpa diselingi percakapan. Setidaknya sekedar berbasa-basi dengan mengucapkan pertanyaan _apakah balutan perbannya terlalu erat? _atau pernyataan _masakanmu hari ini enak. _Tak pernah tersampaikan dengan baik dan selalu menyangkut di tenggorokan mereka.

Ayolah, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Ini sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah rasa ego yang membentengi diri mereka, begitu tinggi menjulang sampai mereka enggan untuk menyapa dahulu. Perilaku mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Malam ini salju turun perlahan. Suhu minus khas musim dingin segera memenuhi kamar tidur di mana Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Terlihat Naruto yang tengah menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian sedangkan Sasuke tengah berbaring di karpet beludru tak jauh dari Naruto. Memang benar mereka berada dalam satu ruangan dengan jarak fisik yang bahkan tidak lebih dari satu jengkal. Hampir berdekatan. Namun sebuah kalimat tak kunjung keluar.

Tiba-tiba perut Sasuke berbunyi.

Jika saja ada lubang di depannya, pasti Sasuke memilih untuk melompat ke lubang itu. Atau menguburkan diri itu jauh lebih baik untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Sasuke lapar di saat seperti ini. Menyangkal pun mustahil karena suara perutnya lumayan keras, bahkan mungkin Naruto telah mendengarnya. Ini sungguh konyol.

Naruto mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ya ampun, ini kali pertamanya mendengar bunyi perut Sasuke. Lucu juga. Tampaknya Sasuke benar-benar kelaparan. Lalu, kenapa tadi dia tidak meminta jatah lebih kalau masih meras kurang dengan makanan yang tadi Naruto masakkan? Oh iya, dirinya dengan Sasuke 'kan masih berada dalam penjara yang bernama kecanggungan. Tentu saja Sasuke sungkan untuk meminta jatah lebih pada Naruto.

Naruto mulai beranjak menuju ke dapur, mengambilkan beberapa makanan yang sekiranya masih tersisa di dapur. Agaknya kecerobohan Naruto berdampak buruk bagi keseimbangan berdirinya saat secara tak sengaja Naruto tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke. Tampak Sasuke yang terkejut dengan jatuhnya tubuh Naruto di atas tubuhnya sendiri. Mereka sama-sama terperanjat. Tetapi tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengubah posisi mereka saat ini.

Jujur, jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Sebelumnya tak pernah ia sebegini dekatnya dengan Sasuke sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas yang berhembus dari hidung Sasuke. Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Mereka sama-sama bisa merasakan seberapa cepatnya jantung mereka beradu.

Mata mereka saling memandang, memperhatikan objek yang mereka kagumi. _Sapphire _dan _onyx. _Biru dan Hitam. Manusia dan siluman.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Secara _natural. _Ketika mereka saling menautkan jari, membagi kehangatan dengan kecupan lembut, berpelukan dengan intens, dan berpindah ke ranjang yang tak jauh dari mereka.

\(^.^)/

Seperti kebiasaannya di pagi hari, Sasuke bangun dengan wujud silumannya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto bahwa dirinya masih belum pandai mengontrol perubahan wujudnya. Umurnya memang sudah menginjak satu abad, tetapi jika diukur dari takaran usia manusia, ibaratnya saat ini Sasuke masih berumur delapan belas tahun. Sangat kontras dengan usia Naruto yang menginjak dua puluh tahun, dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Walaupun begitu, bentuk fisik yang dimiliknya sama dengan Naruto, membuat orang awam beranggapan kalau mereka memiliki umur yang sama. Dan satu hal yang penting. Jangan sampai Naruto mengetahui perbedaan umur ini karena ini sangat memalukan dan Naruto akan menertawainya habis-habisan.

Masih dengan wujud silumannya, Sasuke mulai beranjak dari ranjang. Sejenak ia duduk di lantai dekat dengan jendela, membiarkan dirinya tertimpa cahaya pagi yang hangat. Ini merupakan kebiasaannya tiapkali dia bangun dari tidurnya. Cahanya matahari membuatnya terasa seperti mendapatkan _energi_ baru.

Setelah puas menghangatkan diri, empat kakinya yang berbulu hitam turun menyusuri tangga berliku. Sasuke tidak berniat untuk bertransformasi menjadi wujud manusianya karena ia ingin sementara berada dalam wujud ini.

Ketika Sasuke tengah mencari sosok Naruto, telinga serigalanya mendengar suara dari arah ruang tamu. Itu suara Naruto.

Dengan mengendap-endap dirinya menuju ke ruang tamu. Setelah tiba di ruang tamu tersebut, mata_ onyx_nya menangkap sosok lain yang yang saat ini tengah berbincang riang dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto? Kau tampak berbeda hari ini." Sasuke tampak memperhatikan seorang gadis yang melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada Naruto yang ditanggapinya dengan senyuman yang sama. Gadis tersebut berperawakan semampai, cantik, dan mata _emerald_nya yang berkilau.

"Seperti yang kalu lihat sekarang," balas Naruto seraya mengacak rambut _pink _sang gadis.

"Aku rindu denganmu." Gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto setelah sebelumnya mencium kedua pipi Naruto. Terlihat Naruto yang juga tampak tidak keberatan mendapat ciuman dan pelukan dari gadis tersebut. Malahan Naruto balas memeluk dan membelai rambut sang gadis.

Setitik amarah menodai hati Sasuke.

Dengan apa yang tadi ditangkap oleh mata hitamnya, apakah dirinya bukan satu-satunya yang mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari Naruto? Kenapa Naruto menerima begitu saja? Tidak, jangan bilang kalau gadis itu adalah kekasih Naruto. Lantas, apa yang telah dilakukannya bersama Naruto kemarin malam sama sekali tidak ada artinya?

Perlahan Sasuke menampakkan dirinya. Gadis yang berada dalam pelukan Naruto seketika terkejut saat dirinya melihat seekor serigala hitam yang mendekat ke arahnya. Panik melanda.

Tampak Naruto yang juga menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Naruto dapat merasakan kepanikan yang melanda gadis ini. Kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, serigala ini temanku, jadi—"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengaum dengan keras. Rasa amarah terdengar jelad dari aumannya yang liar.

Dengah gerakan cepat Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto dan menggigit keras lehernya, menyeretnya agar menjauhi dari sosok gadis tersebut. Jeritan melengking dari sang gadis seketika memenuhi ruang tamu. Mata _emerald_nya menangkap pemandangan yang mengerikan. Darah segar mengalir dengan deras di leher Naruto. Naruto berusaha membebaskan diri dari tancapan gigi taring sang serigala.

Sasuke sepenuhnya telah termakan oleh amarah. Naruto hanya boleh memilihnya, dan Naruto adalah miliknya. Jika ia tak bisa memiliki Naruto, maka ia akan membunuhnya.

Tak tahan dengan apa yang diperbuat serigala tersebut pada Naruto, lantas gadis itu meraih sebuah kursi dan memukulkannya ke serigala tersebut. "Pergi hewan laknat! Pergi! Jangan bunuh sepupuku!" Air mata mengalir dengan deras, membasahi pipi sang gadis yang memerah.

Dan setelahnya gadis tersebut pingsan.

Sasuke terhenyak. Apa kata gadis tadi? Naruto adalah sepupunya?

Naruto yang masih sekarat mengangkat telapak tangannya, meraih kepala Sasuke dan membelai halus bulunya. Sebuah senyuman pahit terukir lemah di wajah Naruto.

"Sepertinya... Aku belum berhasil menghapus sisi binatangmu."

\(^.^)/

Satu hal yang tidak Sasuke ceritakan tentang dirinya pada Naruto. Sebenarnya, bukan dirinya yang ditinggalkan oleh koloninya, melainkan dirinyalah yang telah membunuh habis semua koloninya dengan diperbudak rasa amarah yang mendominasi. Rasa amarah yang bahkan tak mampu ia kendalikan.

Sasuke sengaja tak memberitahukan ini pada Naruto karena ia takut Naruto akan mengusir dan membencinya. Berharap suatu saat nanti Naruto bisa memusnahkan sisi keji yang dimilikinya.

Sisi binatang yang liar.

Sayangnya, sosok yang menjadi harapan terakhirnya telah tewas di tangannya sendiri.

\(^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^)/


End file.
